


Anniversaries, Engagements And Marriage, Oh My!

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Join Wolfstar in the journey of celebrating their one year anniversary, become engaged, get married, and movie in together.“Everything okay, Moons?”“Never better, Pads.”
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 29





	Anniversaries, Engagements And Marriage, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one. HOWEVER, Grams and Gramps are explained in ‘The Orders’ New Faces.’ To those who don’t want to read that one for the background details, Grams and Gramps are honourary grandparents to Remus and Lily.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This all takes place a year after Wolfstar started dating. You do not need to read that work to understand this one. The anniversary they celebrate here is one year of dating and the rest of the events that take place have no year gaps (the journey from engagement to moving next door happen within five months.)

**August 23rd**

“Happy one year anniversary, babe!” Sirius jumped in surprise as he walked into his boyfriends’ apartment. He had obviously remembered that it was their anniversary considering he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a box of chocolate, but he was not expecting what the inside of the apartment looked like. The table was covered in a white table cloth and was covered with delicious-looking food. There was grilled chicken, rice, steamed vegetables and two glasses of white wine. On the counter, there were chocolate covered strawberries and two cupcakes. The apartment had all the lights off, the only light sources being from small candles on the table, counters and coffee table. Standing in the middle of everything was Sirius’ boyfriend, Remus Lupin.

“Oh my goodness, Moony,” Sirius breathed out in awe. “How did you get all of this done today? I thought you were helping Lily with Harry today? I love it so much.” Sirius had put his gifts for his boyfriend on the entrance table and hung up his coat before greeting his boyfriend with a kiss and handing him his presents.

“Thank you, love! I’ll put these in a vase and we can eat the chocolates while watching a movie later.” Turning around to put the flowers in some water, Remus continued talking. “And to answer your question, Lily and Harry came over here today to help me with everything. We told you and Prongs that I was over there because we assumed that if we told Prongs the truth, he would have told you accidentally during his and your shift and it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Well, that was probably the smart choice. Prongs would have for sure let it spill if he knew. I am completely surprised, thank you so much for this.”

Sirius and Remus had been dating for a full year, and it seemed like it had only been a couple of months. Over the past year, they had grown closer together and have gone on many dates. Their dates included going star watching, having movie nights, babysitting Harry together, and so much more. The two men couldn’t believe how easily they changed their friendship into a relationship, but the only possible explanation they could think of was that they were soulmates. They don’t believe in the idea of everybody having a ‘lover’ soulmate, that is, that everybody has a person in the world that they are destined to be with in a romantic relation. They do, however, believe that there are some lucky people in the world who are able to find someone that completes them and they are completed by the other person. These relationships happen to be as natural as breathing air. Being a part of one of these relationships doesn’t mean that there will never be fights, just that the fights will always be worth it if they work through it and stay together. There is no special tattoo that will match your soulmates’, there is no countdown on your wrist as to when you’ll meet them or even a number you are given when you turn a certain age that you can reach your soulmate though. Finding out you have a soulmate is a random chance and it seems that barely anyone has a soulmate. The only way to know if you have a soulmate is by taking chances with relationships and diving in and if it feels unexplainable, then you have a soulmate. James Potter and Lily Potter also seem to think they are soulmates. There was no other way to explain how they found being in a relationship was as simple as breathing than to just say they are soulmates. It just made sense, that’s all.

“I love you, Remus. You mean the world to me and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I love you too, Sirius. I can’t wait to see what the future has for us.”

**October 13th**

“Okay, Rem. Are you ready? James just texted me that they have parked and are on their way back here.” Lily had helped Remus plan and set up this day. Today was the day Remus was going to propose to his partner, Sirius Black. He and Lily had been planning this day for two months, ever since the one year anniversary had passed. Remus had asked James to take Sirius out for lunch and then to go look at motorbikes to buy him and Lily some more time to set things up. The proposal was planned to take place in the Potter-Black backyard. There was a flower bed in the corner of the yard with a bench and an arch that vines had grown around, making the area look magical. Remus had laid out some rose petals that lead from the gate into the backyard (where Sirius was going to enter through) to where Remus was standing. Lily had baked a cake and cut up some fruit that was set on the table by the back door for the five members to snack on afterwards. Lastly, there was a sign beside Remus (who was standing under the arch) that read ‘Will You Marry Me?’ Remus was standing in a suit with a bouquet of red roses waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the gate.

“I am, thank you for all your help Lily. You’ve got the camera to take pictures with?”

“Of course I do, Rem! I wouldn’t dare miss catching these photos. Harry is sitting in his playpen so I will be able to move around and take photos. I hear our boys, I’ll talk to you in a bit.” With a quick kiss to his cheek, Lily stepped back and started taking photos as soon as she was able to hear Sirius’ words clearly from the other side of the gate.

“I’m glad we were able to have lunch together, Prongs. It has been quite a busy time so it was nice to get out. Do you think Remus, Lily and Harry had a good afternoon?”

“I’m sure they did, Padfoot. Hey, why don’t you head in? I just have to make a quick call.”

“You sure? I don’t mind waiting,”

“All good, Pads. Let my wife know I’ll be in in just a second."

“Alright, see you in a moment.” With the final word, Sirius swung open the gate and turned to walked through. As soon as he turned, he saw his boyfriend in a suit, a sign that said ‘Will You Marry Me,’ and his sister-in-law crouched down with a camera in her hand. It took him a moment before his legs decided to respond and he walked towards Remus with tears filling his eyes, not noticing that his brother was taking a video with his phone behind him.

“Moony...” That was all Sirius could say as he stood in front of his boyfriend who kneeled down on one knee.

“Sirius Orion Black,” Remus started, taking his partners’ hands in his own. “I have loved you ever since you persuaded Lily and me to take a month off of work to go on a road trip with you and James. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without being able to be with you and call you mine. Sirius, I love you to the moon and back and I know so well that if I said that not while I was proposing that you would make a pun out of that saying that I’m your moony. I want to spend the rest of my life being able to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you without receiving angry text messaged from James saying I’m defiling you or threatening that if you aren’t back at a certain time that he will personally take you from my bed and refuse to let me see you every again. You make the darkest times in my life seem brighter with just a smile. I love how you get excited whenever I bring up having a movie night or when I volunteer us to watch Harry so our friends can go out for an evening. I love being your partner and I love being able to call you my best friend. So, Sirius Black, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” By the end of Remus’ speech, there was not a dry eye in the backyard (except, for some reason, Harry).

“Yes!” Sirius shouted as Remus put a ring on his finger. Pulling his fiance to his feet, Remus gave Sirius a kiss, vaguely hearing the sound of clapping in the background. When the two men pulled apart from each other, they could see their best friends running towards them to greet them in hugs.

“Oh, Remus!” Lily exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug at the same time as James pulled Sirius into a hug. “We have so much to plan! I’m so excited for you!”

“We have so much to plan, Lily! Thank you for all your help. And James,” Remus said turning to his other friend. “Thank you so much for your help as well. I couldn’t have done this as smoothly without you.”

“Wait a second, all of you were in on this?” Sirius questioned, suddenly realizing that James had taken him for lunch as a distraction. “And James didn’t accidentally reveal it to me?”

“Of course we were all in on it! I mean, I had to threaten James to make sure he didn’t accidentally tell you, but we have been working on this for the past two months. Remus wanted to make it perfect.”

“Oh my goddess, you guys,” Sirius said starting to tear up again. “This was absolutely perfect, thank you so much.”

“Have you both talked about when you think you would want to get married? Remus has told me that you both talk a lot about the future and marriage and everything.” Lily questioned.

“Yes,” Sirius replied with a small smile on his face. “We actually have a lot of things planned out. We know we want to be married in the middle or end of February and that we want to go to Harbour Island in the Bahamas for our honeymoon.”

“Oh my, Remus! You didn’t tell me that we only had four months to plan your wedding! Oh my goodness… James, I’m going to need you to take some of Remus’ shifts so he and I can get the shopping done and details sorted out. We both know that neither you nor Sirius will want to do much planning.”

“Of course, my dear Lily flower,” James responded. “I already assumed that.”

With big smiles on all the faces of the Marauders, they walked over to the table of food, Remus only stopping to pick up Harry. They continued talking long into the evening with questions about the wedding, honeymoon, and the Wolfstar future.

“Wait,” James said when he realized part of his life was going to be ruined. “Sirius… Are you going to be moving out?” This caused a chain reaction of Lily slapping her husband, Remus rolling his eyes, and Sirius smiling sheepishly at his brother.

“Well,” started Sirius. “That is what people usually do when they get married, isn’t it?”

“But… We have always lived together ever since we were teenagers! Who am I supposed to go to when Lily is busy?”

“Prongs, we aren’t going to stop hanging out. I’m still going to be around, you aren’t losing me.”

“But you are moving! I won’t be able to walk 20 steps to get to you anymore! Wait, have you already been looking at places without telling me?”

“James,” Remus interrupted. “We have already looked at places and put a down payment on it. It’s a perfect little house and we aren’t going to be that far. Seriously, it’s a short walk from your place. And before you ask, we will not be telling you where it is. You’ll find out eventually and you’ll be okay with it. Please, James. Just trust that Lily and I took into consideration that you and Sirius would die without each other being close by.”

“You brought my wife into this and she knows where you will be living?”

“James, honey. We can argue about this later, okay? Now let’s give a toast to the newly engaged couple and be happy for them, okay?”

“Alright… A toast to the newly engaged couple!”

**February 20th**

(Sirius and James in Sirius’ empty room)

“I can’t believe you’re getting married, Padfoot!”

“I know, Prongs! I can’t believe I get to marry Moony in half an hour!”

“Are you nervous? I know I was a little nervous when I was about to marry Lily.”

“Surprisingly not, I’m mostly just super excited. Maybe I’ll be a little more nervous when I’m standing up at the front and waiting for Remus to walk down the aisle.”

“Who is walking with him down? I know Lily is his best lady, but she told me that something was happening with Moony’s parents and the wedding?”

“Yeah, stuff is going on is a light way to put it,” Sirius said with a frown quickly taking place of his smile. “You know that Remus and his parents have always butted heads. Well, when Remus called to let them know that we were engaged, they just hung up. Eventually, Remus was able to talk to them but they were upset with him for not giving them the heads up that he was going to propose and mad that I didn’t go ask them for permission to marry him even though I didn’t propose. Things have been rough between them for a long time but this all made it worse, But apparently, they said that they would come and walk him down the aisle when they heard that your parents were walking me down the aisle.”

“Oh, man. I can’t believe it took them so long to finally get over it. They are over it, aren’t they?”

“I sure hope so. I can’t imagine how he must be feeling. I would text him and ask, but you and Lily are holding our phones so I don’t have access.”

“Oh, shut up! It was Lily’s idea and if we didn’t take them away then you both would have never stopped texting each other! We were looking out for you both.”

“Sure, Prongs. Whatever you have to say to make you feel better. Anyways, we should head upstairs. We leave first through the back doors and then Remus and Lily enter through the back gate, right?”

“Yep, that’s the plan! Alright, let’s go get you and Moony married!”

(Lily and Remus in Lily’s room)

“Hey, love. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know Lil’s… My parents should have been here already. I’m supposed to walk down the aisle and meet Sirius in 30 minutes!”

“I know, Rem. I don’t know what is going on.”

“Please give me my phone. You know I know and appreciate you holding it so I don’t text Sirius, but I need to call my parents. I promise I won’t-”

“Remus, breathe, love! I know you won’t text him.” Passing Remus his phone, she continued talking. “Do you want me to wait in the hall for you or do you want me to stay here?”

“Please stay. I can’t do this alone.”

Nodding her head, Lily grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him to the bed to sit down while he called his parents. Lily sat down right beside him having his one hand in hers and her other arm around his shoulder.

( **Bold is Remus** / _Italic is Remus’ Dad_ )

“ _Hello_?”

“ **Dad? Where are you and mom? The wedding, my wedding starts in 20 minutes. You should be here by now.** ”

“ _Your mother and I have decided we will not be attending_.”

“ **...Dad? What do you mean**?”

“ _What I mean, Remus, is that your mother and I have decided we will not be at your wedding._ ”

Lily could not hear what was being said, but telling from the strength of how hard her hand was being squeezed and how there were tears in Remus’ eyes, the conversation was not going well and something had happened. She had met his parents many times, but ever since Remus was diagnosed with depression, his parents had become colder to him and never explained why their attitude had changed. Maybe it was the fact that they thought he only had depression because he wanted more attention or because they were mad that they didn’t notice the signs of depression earlier. Whatever the reason, it was not an excuse for their attitude change to their only son.

“ **Why though? Why won’t you come? You both are supposed to walk down the aisle with me...** ”

“ _Your mother and I have decided that we have better things to do today. Good luck with your wedding. Goodbye, Remus._ ”

As soon as his dad had said goodbye, Remus let his phone slip out of his hand and fall to the floor. As Lily saw this, she quickly pulled her best friend into a bone-crushing hug.

“Oh, Remus. What happened? Why aren’t they coming?”

“He said they had better things to do, Lily… I’m their son! What better things could they be doing? My parents should be here...” The sobs that left Remus’ mouth broke Lily. She had rarely seen Remus like this and she would have never thought she would see him like this on his wedding day. His crying and heavy breathing filled the room, the earlier happy discussions of Remus and Lily discussing the wedding had been ripped from the room and replaced with the heartbreaking realization that Remus’ parents didn’t care about the love Remus had for his soulmate. No one should have to feel like their parents were too busy or didn’t care enough to attend their child wedding.

“Oh, my love. I’m so so sorry.”

“They should be here, Lily. I can’t walk down the aisle by myself. Why don’t they care about me?”

There was nothing Lily could say in response, the only thing she could do was hold him as he cried. She couldn’t tell him that they did care because they way they acted over the past years said otherwise. She couldn’t tell him that he should forget them because they have treated him terribly because Remus still cared for them. And she for sure could not tell Remus that Sirius and James would be at the end of the aisle by now and the wedding would be started in five minutes. She did, however, have an idea.

“Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Remus, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, you know that, Lily.”

“Okay, I am going to be right back. I am not telling you to suck it up and stop crying because I know that you’re hurting. But I need you to go to the bathroom and wash your face. I am going to be back right away but you are not walking down that aisle by yourself.”

“Lily?”

“Trust me, Remus.”

With that, Remus got up and left to wash his face while Lily flung the door open and ran down the stairs. Her floor-length dress almost tripped her multiple times, but she did not have time to deal with that. Picking up the hem of her dress and yanking it to her knees, she made it to the bottom of the stairs without tripping. While she kept her dress off the floor, she took a deep breath and left the house through the back door. Seeing the confusion on her husband's face and the worry on Sirius’ face, she gave them a small smile before turning and making her way towards the two people she knew could help.

“Lily, dear. You’re supposed to be with Remus and walking down the aisle in five minutes. What are you doing?”

“I know, but Remus needs you both right now. He just called his parents and they told him that they had better things to do that walk Remus down the aisle. Would you please come and walk him down?”

“Oh no, of course, Lily! Say no more.”

As the two people stood from their seats and followed Lily back into the house, the rest of the guests, the officiant, James and Sirius were looking around very confused. Giving her husband and his best friend another small smile, Lily turns and closes the back door before guiding the two people up the stairs.

“Remus? Can we come in?”

“We? Who is with you, Lily? But yes, you can come in.”

Opening the door, Lily walked into the room to see that Remus looked more refreshed and his eyes were less red.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you walk down the aisle alone, so I went to get the two people who would love nothing more than to give you away on your wedding day.” Stepping away from the door, Remus was greeted with the sight of two people he loves most in life.

“Grams? Gramps?”

“Lily told us what happened,” Grams said. “You are not going to walk down that aisle alone. Will you allow us to walk down with you?”

With tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face, Remus responded.

“I would love nothing more, thank you both.”

(The Wedding)

“Here we go.” With those words, James turned away from his brother and walked down the aisle to wait at the altar. Once he was halfway there, Sirius linked his arms with Mr and Mrs Potters’ and started walking towards the altar. When they reached the end, Mr Potter shook his hand and Mrs Potter kissed his cheek. They took their seats and the two brothers stood beside each other near the officiant.

“Are you nervous now, Pads?”

“I am now, Prongs. Is this how you felt?”

“Most likely, this is pretty much the most important day of your life. Well, besides deciding to sit next to me at our first day of kindergarten.” James laughed as he received an elbow to his side. As the two men stood there waiting for the music to start playing, they were surprised to see Lily rush out from the back door of the house and giving them a quick smile before turning to talk to her Grams and Gramps.

“Uh, Prongs? Shouldn’t Lily be with Remus and his parents and aren’t they supposed to enter through the gate?”

“She should be with them and they are supposed to come through the gate… Grams and Gramps are following Lily into the house… Do you think maybe his parents couldn’t come?”

“I don’t know James, but I really hope that it was they couldn’t make it and not that they didn’t want to.” As soon as the last words left his mouth, the music had started and Lily walked through the gate with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Her dress gently brushed against the grass and swayed with her movement. Moving to stand beside where Remus was going to stand, the music changed and the back gate opened once more.

“Wow...” Sirius breathed out. Remus, his Remus was wearing a very fitting suit that made him look very handsome. On each of his arms, his Grams and Gramps were holding him. The three of them had the biggest smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. As Remus made his way to his Grams and Gramps seats, he hugged his Gramps and kissed his Grams cheek before helping them sit in their chairs and taking his place beside Sirius.

“Everything okay, Moons?”

“Never better, Pads.”

“I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Lupin-Black. You may kiss your husband.”

**March 1st**

“James, dear. Are you ready to go pick up our married friends from the airport? Harry and I are ready.” Lily yelled into the house. Today was the day that Remus and Sirius were coming back from the Bahamas after their honeymoon. They had been gone for a week and Lily was ready for her friends to come back (and ready to hear about all the details from of the honeymoon from Remus in their next gossip session).

“Lily, I don’t want to pick them up!” James yelled back from inside.

“James Potter! Your mother didn’t raise you to be like this! Your friends are coming back after their honeymoon and I will not allow you to ruin their mood! I know you are sad but would you get over it and be happy for your friends?!”

“But Lily-”

“James! We have talked about this already! Just get in the car so we can go pick them up. If we don’t leave in the next five minutes then we will be late!”

“And if we don’t pick them up then we won’t have a problem anymore!”

“Sirius has already moved out! His room has been empty for a week!”

“But if he doesn’t get picked up from the airport then he technically hasn’t moved out and he and I still live together! As soon as we pick him up then we are going to drop him and Remus off at their new house and they will be so far away! I can’t live that far away from Sirius!”

This had been the conversation James and Lily had fought about since their friends left for their honeymoon. James was not ready for Sirius to have a different home and to not live in the same house as him. In his head, if Sirius didn’t come back from the airport then technically Sirius still lived with James. This was a whole ordeal and Lily was very, very tired of it. After placing Harry in his car seat and going back to physically drag her husband to the passenger seat of the car (Lily did not trust that James would go to the airport if he drove), they were on their way to the airport.

“There they are James! Remus! Over here!” Waving her arm in the air while holding Harry in the other, Lily tried to catch her friends' attention in the busy airport. Lily had somehow made it there on time but cut it very close.

“Oh, Lily! I have missed you so much!” Embracing his friend in a tight hug, the tanned Remus Lupin finally made it to her while his husband trailed behind. “So, do you owe me a batch of fresh blueberry muffins or do I owe you a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies on our next wine date?”

“I owe you the blueberry muffins,” Lily said with a laugh as she kissed Sirius’ cheek.

“What is this about?” Sirius questioned.

“Lily and I made a bet before we left. I bet that she would spend the week trying to console James about you moving out and that they would almost be late to pick us up and Lily bet that she would spend the first five days consoling James and then he would drop it. Apparently, James is having a very tough time with the aspect of you moving out.”

“James, I’m not going to be that far. I promise!”

“Pads, but you won’t be just a couple of steps away! I’ll have to borrow the car or something!” James said, finally deciding to drop his mask of pretending that he was happy.  
“Come on, dear. Let's get our married friends home, okay? You’ll see it isn’t that far.”

The family made their way to town and pulled in front of the Potter household.

“Lily, would you please stop trying to rub salt in the wound? I know Sirius is moving out and moving in with Remus. Let’s just drop them off at home”

“She isn’t trying to rub salt in the wound, Prongs,” Remus explained. “We decided that it would be best if we park here and walk to our new home so you can see it isn’t that far. I promise we aren’t trying to make you feel worse. Could you help us with our bags though?”

Finally giving in, James grabbed two of the bags before giving the motion for his friends to start walking. Where ever the house was, James sure hoped it wasn’t more than 10 minutes because he was tired and not ready to let his brother go. To his surprise, Remus and Sirius walked to the house on the right side of the Potter household (that he shared a backyard with) and unlocked the front door before turning and inviting him into the house.

“...What is happening?” James asked, very confused as to why his friends had the keys to the house next to his.

“Prongs,” Sirius said. “I told you I wouldn’t be going very far. We are your new next-door neighbours!”

“Are you serious right now?”

“I’m always Sirius, you should know that after being brothers for this long.”

As realization quickly flooded James, he started jumping up and down before bringing his family in for a hug. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, maybe James could deal with Sirius moving out.

“I’m so happy for you both! Congratulations!”

“About time, James,” Lily said with a small smile. “I told you they wouldn’t be very far. Now, let’s leave the happy couple to unpack. We will see them tomorrow.”

With some last hugs, the happy family broke away from each other and walked into their houses. Within a week, Lily and Remus realized that they needed to set some ground rules with their husbands for when they could burst into the house after many compromising situations either James or Sirius had walked in on. Within 10 days, a rule had been made that you had to text the other before coming over after 9 pm because many activities had been interrupted because Sirius or James wanted to talk to the other. Living next to each other was great, honestly. But it would take some time before James and Sirius came to the conclusion that even though they still lived 20 steps away, that was not an excuse for walking in with no warnings. Eventually, they would learn… Or at least Lily and Remus hoped they would learn.


End file.
